Hunter Potter and the Order of the Ministry
by Scorpina
Summary: Vincemort has returned, Hunter has learned of the secret army being built up by Darcodorf. Hunter is about to learn of the Order of the Ministry!
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Potter and the Order of the Ministry

Chapter 1.

"This is the lousiest summer I have ever had" Growled Hunter as he sat outside under the tree, it was the hottest day of the year, and the heat wave was only getting started. He glared up at the sky using Kurtley's sunglasses; the grass was hard against his back since it was as dry as his aunt Molly's personality. He kept reading and checking the news incase there was any sign of Vincemort. Even the Sorcerer's newspaper the Newt Eyes have had no report, it was getting him pissed off beyond compensation. He would try and listen to the news to be sure there was no mass killings anywhere near here. But his Uncle Hayman would yell at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't watch the news! Scat!" he ordered of him when Hunter had it on the 6 o'clock news.

"Blow it out your ass, I was here first!" Hunter shot back, not afraid to stand up to his uncle. Due to all the spare time he had. Hunter was starting to use Kurtley's weights out in the garage; he was bench-pressing Helmsley to pass the time. But realized weights would work a lot better than a living dragon that likes to run around a lot. Hunter put on weight… in muceal that is. He stood up to his Uncle, but backed down when his uncle threatened to call animal control on Helmsley. He was forbidden to watch TV, so he spent most of his time outside listening in. He looked around the neighborhood; everyone had yellow grass since they weren't allow watering their lawns. He could hear his uncle ask Aunt Molly where Kurtley was. She said he was out with his friends to a milk bar.

"Milk bar my ass, there is no such thing. He's probably out beating up a girl," Hunter growled. He got sick of his Uncle and Aunt talking about how proud they were of Kurtley being so popular. Hunter could give a rat's ass about him. He was more upset with the fact that Helmsley hasn't given him any mail for the past week. Nothing from Chris, Stephoine or even HBK, it was really starting to piss him off. Their letters often contained

'Can't talk now, and I can't say much. Hang in there' and that was it.

When the news came on, Hunter crept towards the window to listen in. There were reports of gas prices going up, the Canadian dollar going up as well.

"Damn Canuckers" he muttered to himself. Thankfully there was no news of people being murdered by an unknown cause. Hunter went to get up, yet hit his head on the window.

"OW DAMN IT!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. His Uncle Hayman looked out glaring at Hunter.

"What do you think you're doing!" he roared. Hunter got up after rubbing the pain out of his head.

"Listening in, what's it to you?" Hunter shot back, he knew the people who were out and about stopped what they were doing to listen in. The only advantage Hunter had was the neighbor's gossip about what goes on. Oh sure, he was part of it for a while. Being told he was just released from prison or something to make everyone avoid him. But he didn't care. They left him alone. Hunter went inside to finish up his argument with his Uncle Hayman. He stormed up through the door and slammed it. His eyes darted towards his uncle.

"So… what the hell is wrong with me watching the news huh? I'm surprised you're watching it. Normally Spoungebob is on that this time" Hunter stated with his arms crossed.

Uncle Hayman was pissed. "You ungrateful little bastard! I took you in off the streets you know, I had to take a lot of verbal punishment from my family in doing so. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be what you are today!" he yelled back.

Hunter looked at himself and then his uncle. "Well thank God, I'm not like you Uncle Hayman, but Kurtley coming along very nicely I should say, he has your annoying screechy voice. 'It's true, it's true!'" Hunter shot back while trying to mimic Kurtley.

"Don't you dare insult him! He became a gold mentalist when you were gone, he broke his neck and he still won!" Aunt Molly shot back.

"Oh please, he beats up girls," Hunter stated in an uninterested tone.

"Get your ass up to your room Hunter!" Hayman yelled. Hunter decided to oblige, so he stormed up the room while knocking a table or 2 over, breaking a few dishes in the process. Hunter figured if he was going to be set to his room, might as well make it worth while. He grinned when he closed his door, hearing his Uncle scream with anger. Hunter locked the door and looked around the room. Helmsley was sleeping on his bed.

"Oh man, I got to get you your own bed now?" Hunter asked him. Helmsley looked at him, instantly sensing something was wrong. He got off and checked on Hunter. He couldn't help but smile to his dragon, the only thing that really cared about him at the moment. But things haven't been the same since last year.

Hunter could recall very well Lashley's death, he was right beside him when it happened, and his leg throbs just thinking about it. "A torn Quad and a death… you know, it really sucks to be me," he told his dragon. He saw Vincemort come back, more powerful than ever. And his eyes locked onto Hunter instantly. Vowing one of them will die; Hunter didn't like the tone in his voice. He knew damn well, people were going to be out for his head now. Well… sorcerers were. Hunter leaned against the wall and slid down it, Helmsley rested his head on his lap just as Hunter started to scratch around Helmsley's horns.

"Do you think I am crazy? I mean, why is all this crap happening to me and now? I've been through enough, and no one seems to give a rat's ass about it. Not Uncle Hayman, Aunt Molly… Kurtley. And now my friends! Why would none of them write me! I didn't do anything to them, and even HBK, he won't even tell me what the hell is going on! I've been thinking. Perhaps I should just get the hell out of here. Take the lightning bolt and go. You and I would be ok. We'll find Shawn and we'll join him, live with him and be a couple of degenerates or something." Hunter said aloud not knowing he just put Helmsley to sleep. Hunter glared down at his dragon. "Some help you are!" he growled however smirked to his dragon as he took Helmsley off of his lap. Hunter looked out his window to see the town, wondering what it would be like if he did leave the house.

Hunter would take out his wand every so often from his back pocket, grinning at the fact the had so much power within it, to do what he would like… he if wasn't bounded by rules all the time. "Screw this, I'm going out" Hunter said as he snuck downstairs and out the door, he was greatful his uncle Hayman and his aunt Molly were watching the worlds dumbest crooks. He snuck out the back door and made sure no one was looking. There was this one neighbor of his Mea Young; she was a nice elderly lady. Yet kept yakking his ear off every time she spotted him. Uncle Hayman would send Hunter over to keep her company knowing it bugged the hell out of him. She talked about back in her day; she was the living definition of a playboy. Hunter would hear her stories on end, not to mention shutter at some of them. She went into details about some… technique that was used in couple's beds these days, claiming she invented them… Hunter smirked to himself. "Well at least those thoughts gave me better dreams than Vincemort!" he chuckled as he hopped the fence and went on his way.

Hunter walked down the street looking at some of the houses till he came across the park, the same one that he found the Bus at. He went over to one of the swings and sat on it, thinking over what he should be doing with his life. That was till he heard Kurtley and his friends.

"Hey Kurt, that was cool!" came a deep voice. "You see me spit in their face?" he asked.

Kurtley smirked. "You know, that kid won't be walking for a long time!" he laughed. His other friend Hunter knew all too well. The one that claimed he spat in some kid's face was Kenny. His friends were Nicky, Mikey, Johnny and Mitch.

They spotted Hunter standing alone, the six of them smiled to themselves. "Look Kurtley? Isn't that your badass cousin?" Kenny questioned.

Kurtley knew well enough to keep his distance from Hunter. "Don't mess with him. He came from detention facility and has even been in jail!" he lied.

It made the five men back away slowly. However Johnny grinned. "Makes you wonder whose bitch he was in there!" he laughed.

"Oh haha, I'm no one's bitch… bitch" Hunter snapped back at Johnny. "I can kick your ass six ways from Sunday. You don't wanna piece of this! I got friends… powerful friends," Hunter warned.

Such a threat was not to be taken lightly. Kurtley managed to convince his friends to go home, he would deal with Hunter himself. The five agreed as they left. Kurtley made sure they were out of earshot when he began yelling at his cousin. "What are you trying to prove? You are such a jerk!" Kurtley growled.

"Don't mess with me right now" Hunter snapped back. Before he could continue his threat, he felt the air around him grow cold… something wasn't right. For but a moment, it was a hot summer's day. Now, clouds have come from nowhere. The temperature dropped to a winter's day. Hunter's felt his spine quiver, that familiar feeling. "Kurtley, get behind me now!"

"What the hell Hunter!" he demanded. Kurtley froze when they began to come from the sky. Tormentors!

"RUN!" Hunter ordered. As fast as their legs could carry. Kurtley turned into an alleyway, assuming it was a short cut. Hunter followed… only to realize it was a dead end. "Oh aren't you the smart one!" Hunter yelled at Kurtley, it left him with no other choice. Hunter pulled his wand from the back pocket and aimed it to the sky. The Tormentors were getting closer, he thought of the words to shout aloud. However his wand sent out the surge of power to deflect the Tormentors! "That saves some embarrassing words," Hunter thought as he kept focus to the Tormentors until they retreated.

He turned back to face his cousin… who had already fainted in the alleyway. Oddly enough he wasn't alone. Someone came from the shadows; he was about to hide his wand again until he the voice ordered him. "Don't you even dare! Those Tormentors could return!"

"Mrs. Young?" Hunter questioned. She came from the shadows and pulled Kurtley up onto his feet, she was a tough young broad and began to drag him out of the alley. "I got him, you keep that wand out!" she warned.

"How did you know?" Hunter questioned.

She blew off the question. "I'm like you, sort of. I came from Magical parents, yet never did have magical powers. Now keep moving!" she ordered.

Hunter didn't argue, he kept his wand out as Mae carried Kurtley back home. Once through the door, hr most certainly got an earful. "For ten minutes straight we got these letters Hunter! What the hell did you do?" Uncle Paul demanded.

Hunter ripped open a letter. "Dear Mr. Potter. We regret to inform you that due to your use of magic, we will be taking your wand and shattering it as well as expel you from Ringwarts. Do not attempt to leave the facility you are in, we will be by shortly." It was from the head honchos of Magic.

"This is what I get for saving your sorry Olympic ass!" Hunter growled as he tore the letter. Shortly after, another arrived. Mr. Jericsley wrote. "Hunter, don't give up your wand! I am working as fast as I can on this!"

"He's been nothing but trouble, I say if they come to take Hunter. We give him!" Uncle Paul announced. Even more letters began to flood the house, yet one… one was for his aunt Molly.

No one could hear what it said, however it chilled her to the bone, the moment Uncle Paul said he wanted Hunter out of the house did his Aunt Molly protest. "NO! He is not leaving this house! I refuse to let him leave! I made a promise…" she said in a defiant tone.

Hunter was given one more letter from the Magical Corporation, claiming Hunter will be put on trial to determine if he is to go to Ringwarts and keep his wand.

The letters soon stopped, Hunter was left alone with his wand and Helmsley. Uncle Paul was taking the family to a banquet; they were given an invitation for best lawn on the street. Hunter knew something was wrong about that; there was no such award for crab grass let alone a yellow lawn. But they went anyway. Hunter decided to get some sleep until he heard commotion coming from down the stairs. Startled to the sound, he placed his wand in his back pocket and kept Helmsley at his side. The noise came from the dinning room. He crept in quietly, until he recognized a voice. "These maggots call this comfort?!"

"Professor Lazy eye?" Hunter asked as he came into view. The moment he did, did a strange looking woman knock over a cup. It shattered to the ground.

"Oopes! My bad!" she said and bent down to pick up the pieces. Every head tilted to the side, her skirt was so short it revealed the thong she wore under it.

"DAMN!" proclaimed dark skinned man.

"Uh. I don't mean to be rude, but why the hell are you all in my house?" he asked.

"At ease maggot! We came to rescue you! Come on now! We don't have time to explain!" Lazy eye announced.

Hunter hadn't seen any of these sorcerers or sorcereress, yet Lazy eye said he would explain in due time. He was rather fascinated by the klutz with the long legs. Her hair color changed at will, as did her thong! But he couldn't distract himself with that thought now; Lazy Eye was already rushing him out the door. "Come on, we got to hurt, that fake invite won't hold off the mortals for long!" Lazy eye announced.

Hunter turned and stared at him, he was given a wink from the professor… he set the invites to get them out of the house! "Nice" was all Hunter could say.

The means of transportation were summoned. Mainly broomstick, Hunter, however got his trusty sledgehammer. They mounted up and took to the sky; Helmsley quickly followed them, flying next to his master.

It had been a rough summer. Helmsley's leg took a long time to heal over. It concerned him greatly. He reviewed the tips Kane's new flame gave him on tending to dragons. He dared not disobey them… that woman would lit more than a fire under his ass if he did. It wasn't long before they were on another side of town. The moment did his feet touch the ground; Professor Lazy Eye shoved a paper in his hand. "Memorize it soldier!" he ordered.

Hunter stared down at the note. It was an address. Yet the name at the top stunned him. "Order of the Ministry?" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 recruits

Chapter 2- Recruits

Hunter watched in amazement as a town house complex stretched out to reveal another house in the middle of it. No mortal noticed the movement or cared. He rushed into the doors of the newly revealed house only to hear familiar voiced. "We need to act now! His numbers are growing!"

"We are trying, but we need more information!"

He felt hands pushed him to the side. Lazy eye and all the others walked past him and into a room. Mrs. Jericsley came out and hugged Hunter. "Oh it's good to see you are ok. Dinner is going to be late, up stairs you go. We'll see you after the meeting" she said.

Hunter tried to convince her in letting him stay, yet it was no use, he found his legs had already carried him half way up the steps. He walked slower, as he heard a dreaded, old voice. "My master would be so upset to know her house has become tainted. Dirtbloods and all!" Peering though the banister, he saw a very old house elf. It stared at him bitterly as he went off and polished the frames on the wall. So many pictures hung before him, all baring snob looks and disgust at him. "What a waste of talent, he's not even pure blood!" claimed one.

Hunter however, knew how to handle it. Helmsley soon joined his side and he pointed to the picture. "I think you know my good, scaly friend" the painting was reduced to ashes in seconds. The other paintings gasped in horror. "I got a dragon, and ain't afraid to use it, so shut your hole or you won't be having one to speak out of!" Hunter yelled to them. His voice got the attention of Stephoine and Chris. The rushed out and brought him into an empty room.

"Oh Hunter, you're safe!" cried Stephoine.

"Yeah, what the hell is with you two? Not a word came from either one of you all summer! You made me promise to write Stephoine!"

"We would have told you, honest man. But Darcodorf made us promise… you know how touchy he can be" Chris explained.

Hunter failed to see why Darcodorf wouldn't tell him a damn thing. "This sucks! I fight off Vincemort, I saw him come back and I saw Lashley get… you know what, screw it. I don't care to know right now."

Hunter jumped when Edge and Christian came from behind him out of nowhere! "So you wanna hear what's going on! Follow us!"

They went to the stair where Edge pulled out a pair of ears from his pocket. It stretched downward to the meeting door as he other he kept in hand. They could hear crystal clear until interference came from it… Stephoine's cat found a new toy.

"Beat it you cat! Shoo! Scat!" Chris called out. Yet the cat was more amused batting around the ear, it grabbed onto it and tore the ear off. "I hate your cat Steph" Chris uttered just as Hunter heard some strange voices.

"Did you hear Professor Spark?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he's a reformed dead eater. He works from the Ministry" Chris explained.

The door soon opened. They were called down for dinner. Hunter was the first down the steps. Edge and Christian followed by teleporting behind their mother.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU WHIP IT OUT ALL THE TIME!"

Hunter was just able to peer into the room and saw him… HBK… Shawn Michaels. "My look who it is!" he said with great excitement.

"Shawn!" The two embraces as Professor Nash stood behind them.

"I think you ought to be introduced to the Klique." Professor Nash explained. He introduced Hunter's escorts first. Lazy eye, Ron Simmons, The chick who can change her hair was named Stacy. One of the more stern looking men by the name of Kevin Thorn, Layla Hex, and a foreign man by the name of Jimmy Wang Yang.

"Uh… what is he exactly?" Hunter whispered as he pointed to Mr. Yang.

Nash's shoulder shrugged. "Hell, not even we know! But we are in need of recruits"

Hunter could only smile and nod; however his eyes came to another familiar face, Kane, and his new girlfriend Mel. They sat as if they had been in the room all along. Nash himself even jumped at the sight of them. "When the hell did you two arrive?"

"They have been in the room since the meeting started. Yet by orders are to remain… hidden," Thorn muttered in a low tone. Hunter assumed that guy was a former Dead eater as well, however he did not have mark. He was just like Darcodorf.

"By orders we are, for you never know for certain as to who walks through the door. It could be friend… or foe…" Kane said with a grin. "But hell with that, we're hungry!"

In the dining room

Edge sneered at Stephoine's cat. The new earpiece he had just made no longer picked up any sound… that is not unless you want to hear what a cat's gut sounds like. The table was in deep conversation, however Hunter over heard Thorn speaking with Layla over the recent articles in the sorcerer's new paper. "What articles?" he asked aloud.

"Show him… he would be seeing them soon enough" Lazy Eye ordered.

Mr. Jericsley gave Hunter a paper; it claimed that Hunter was a liar about Vincemort's return. "What's a load of crap! Why are they saying it's a lie?"

"Well, we learned that Mick… the man believed to have been in charge of the Magical Corporation…. Is in fact NOT in charge, he was covering for Mr. O'Rilious. The man believes nothing but his own words. He takes only his side, and he believes Vincemort has not returned. He thinks Darcodorf is after his job." Mr. Jericsley explained.

Kane snorted in laughter to the idea. "If Darcodorf wanted his job, it would have been his ages ago! Besides, the man thinks the disappearances are just lost sorcerers on vacation… if you wanna make someone disappear, I know how to do that more properly than Vincemort!… that is… if I were to ever… in which I haven't" he explained.

"But why take it out on me?" Hunter asked.

"Not just you, Darcodorf as well. You see, we believe Vincemort is building up his army again, this happened just like the last time. But he recruits more than just those of magical powers. Dark creatures as well are beginning to join his ranks." Shawn explained.

Hunter looked to the table; all have nodded their head in agreement to the statement. "We have been recruiting as well, it's hard to find good help these days"

"We think Vincemort is after something he didn't have before…"

"ENOUGH! He doesn't need to hear anymore. If he does you might as well just bring him into the Ministry!" yelled Mrs. Jericsley.

"Ok, fine! If Vincemort is building up an army, I want to fight!" Hunter called. The table was silent, yet he did get a wink from Shawn, as if he knew he was going to say such a thing. However, Hunter wouldn't learn anymore about Vincemort tonight. Mrs. Jericsley made sure of that. Instead she ordered him off to bed. He had a hearing tomorrow before Minister O'Rilious himself, to determine he is to return to Ringwarts this year.

Hunter didn't have a restful sleep that night; he kept having odd dreams that didn't make sense. Yet Vincemort's voice rung in his ears, calling his name, it forced Hunter awake in a cold sweat. He looked about the room to ensure he was still in Shawn's house… thankfully he was. Helmsley slept on his legs, only to wake noticing his master was up. Concern filled his dragon eyes. Hunter only patted his head. "Go back to bed bud, I'm no sleeping beauty I know" His dragon reluctantly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Hunter tried to as well, but the voice of Vincemort, kept him awake most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 The Trial

Chapter 3- The trial

Hunter was up and running the next day, Mr. Jericsley was in a rush and told Hunter to get a move on. They took the subway down town and then to an old phone booth. It was rather awkward. "I don't think we both can fit in there," Hunter muttered.

Mr. Jericsley agreed. "No kidding, I'll show you how it's done but you wait for me at the bottom ok?"

The comment sounded very disturbing to Hunter's ears, yet he only nodded his head in agreement. Mr. Jericsley showed him how to work the phone booth, he was to pick up the receiver and dial a sequence of numbers. Hunter did just that and the phone booth began to descend into the ground! It was a freak experience, for he didn't know where it would be going. However he soon found himself among other sorcerers and sorcereress! An underground city by the looks of it, once he emerged from the phone booth Mr. Jericsley soon next to him. "Come on Hunter! We're wasting time!" They rushed to an elevator where Ron Simmons just got in. He was behind Mr. Jericsley and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT! Aw hell!"

"What?" Hunter demanded.

"They changed your trial time"

"When does it start now?"

"Five minutes ago"

In a race against time Mr. Jericsley rushed Hunter down to the trail, he dropped him off at the door, not before his eyes locked onto JBM speaking with Mr. O'Rilious.

Hunter sneered at him bitterly, knowing truly what he was.

"Now remember, don't speak unless spoken to, and speak clearly. Remain calm," he whispered

Hunter nodded as he walked into the trail; the room was amuck with whispers to Hunter. Mr. O'Rilious sat in the high chair. "So glad you came. Even though you're late"

"You never told me the time was changed asshole!" Hunter growled back. The whispers began again. 'So much for remaining calm' he muttered to himself.

Hunter sat in the chair, as the trail was about to begin. "Witness for the defense!"

The voice, he knew who it was! "Who dares speak?"

"Undertaker Phenomous Calhart Deadman Darcodorf" he spoke slowly and clearly. His eyes never came on Hunter; instead he stared darkly to the juries.

"Ah, I see you caught… the change of time of the trail?" O'Rilious said bitterly, the look on his face said it all; he wished Darcodorf never knew of the time change.

"Strangely enough no, but I have a habit of being early for things. Especially important matters such as a trial… although I never was before…" he snapped back.

The trial began, they interrogated Hunter asking if he did use his power, he admitted yes, however wasn't allow to clarify his actions. They always cut him off. Hunter was finally able to snap in his reason. "I only did so because of the Tormentors! If I hadn't, my stupid cousin and I would have been killed!"

"Tormentors? What on earth would they be doing in a mortal suburb?" questioned O'Rilious.

"A damn good question, in which I am sure you will launch an inquiry" Darcodorf stated, his eyes stared at O'Rilious judgingly, however the stare was broken off when one of the jurors made a strange noise to gain his attention.

"With the way you are speaking, you are making it sound like this attack was planned. Tormentors are under the control of the Corporation of Magic, are you suggesting a conspiracy?" The woman wore a scarf of pink just under her back robe.

"Another damn good point, but it would be a horrible one if that were the case…"

"You have failed to prove this is at all true! Where's your witness?" O'Rilious demanded.

Darcodorf got Hunter out of the chair and ordered Mrs. Young to the stand. She described the Tormentor attack with ease, however her voice was nervous as she spoke. "It was as if all the happiness had been lost in the world. It got cold… very cold… and before the temperature was boiling. It's impossible for it to drop like that! And the thing was massive… and cloaked." she explained.

There was talk among the jury as Hunter waited patiently. Darcodorf whispered to O'Rilious to admit that Vincemort had returned, however, the man was stubborn and refused to submit such an idea. "I find it rather strange, not to mention stupid to see this become a full blown trail. He used magic, big deal! It's not like he robbed a bank or anything! Why waste time with crap like this when there are more important matters at hand!" Darcodorf stated before the jury.

It came down to the vote. All those in favor of conviction… a few… All those in favor of clearing all charge… a hell of a lot more. Hunter was cleared! He wanted to thank Darcodorf, however he rushed out before a thank you could be uttered by the greatful Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 Celebration

Chapter 4- Celebration.

"At last, some sort of justice!" called aloud Shawn as they toasted to the victory. There was a great feast made for Hunter once they learned he was cleared of all charges. Shawn in particular was happy for him. However all wasn't well, they received the booklist for this year. So many books, Hunter didn't want to think about it at the moment. For the first time in a while, he was happy to be among friends and with Shawn. They haven't spent any time together; Shawn is his godfather after all.

It took only a day of shopping for the three friends, school was to start just tomorrow. Hunter has had restless nights, unable to sleep and as he talked in his sleep. Chris knew something was wrong, he stayed away at night most of the time to Hunter's voice. By the next day, they were set to go to the train station. Lazy eye, Stacy and Shawn who morphed into a dog accompanied Hunter. By orders of Darcodorf, Shawn wasn't to leave the house. But Shawn clearly points out Darcodorf never mentioned anything about the dog leaving the property.

Before boarding the train however. Hunter followed Shawn into an empty part of the station. "What the hell are you doing here!" Hunter demanded when he saw his godfather.

"I had to see you off little man, and I got something for you" Shawn frisked through his pockets until he came upon what he was looking for. A picture. Hunter opened it up and saw it was one when his parents were still alive.

"Shawn…"

"It's the original order of the Ministry, sadly most of them aren't around anymore… I want you to have it"

Hunter was speechless and kept the photo close to him, he gave Shawn a hug as he left to board the train, however he could feel Shawn didn't want him to go…

They were getting ready to board the train, when Hunter stared off into the distance. He had to do a double take… it couldn't have been! He glared into the open space, swearing he saw Vincemort standing before the train. Calm, collected and perhaps poised to strike. Chris tapped Hunter's shoulder, making him jump. The moment he looked away, the image was gone. It was his mind playing fowl tricks on him. "Come on man, we're going to be late"

Hunter got onto the train, it was strange, as he walked by the other cabins, he noticed everyone stopped their conversations and stared at him, the moment he was out of earshot. They resumed. "Have I become the black sheep or something?" he asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders as Stephoine found them a cart. John Cena was inside holding his dragon Thug. "Hey! Come on in guys!"

"Thanks, at least you're still talking to me" Hunter muttered. "I don't even know if that's a good thing yet"

"I don't read papers like that, if you ask me, the news is full of itself. You know the mortal news is worst! Have you noticed it too?" he asked Stephoine. She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what he meant. "I was watching things like CNN, the next big story is when someone gets hurt or passes on. They stick a microphone in the face of victims' parents moments after they learn their kids have been hurt or shot and killed. It's ridiculous!"

"That I know what you mean…" came a strange voice. All four turned to see a new girl; she was just walking by and heard the conversation. Her brown hair draped the sides of her round face, she clenched close to her a number of books. "Sorry, you're door was open" and kept moving.

"That kid looked creepy, don't you think? Look at all those books she carried!" Hunter whispered to Chris.

"Yeah, those books had empty pages too. I think she likes to write"

"So… anyway… how are your dragons doing?" John asked noticing Helmsley and Fozzy have gotten too big to sit on their laps.

"Well, mine's bigger than a golden retriever dog" Hunter grinned.

"Mine just ate a house elf!" Chris smirked. It made everyone laugh, especially Hunter and Stephoine, they had a good idea where the house elf came from.

The train soon arrived at Ringwarts. Hunter was stunned to see Showgrid wasn't leading the first years to the castle. Stranger still was when he came to the once horseless carriage… was a bizarre creature before it… it… looked like a horse… but it wasn't. "You guys know what this is?" he asked aloud.

Stephoine stared at her friend. "There's nothing there,"

However Hunter knew better. Just as he got onto the cart, he heard a voice say. "Don't worry, you aren't mad. I see them too" A young blond girl peered from the magazine she was reading. She smiled to everyone, however Stephoine knew who she was.

"This is Cra…. Kelly Kelly" she explained. The boys recall stories of her. Crazy Kelly, she would tell strange and odd stories and speak random things. The joke the guys spoke of her was she was so dumb, her mother and father named her twice to remember her own name. But she only smiled to them.

"I'm hungry, you think they have pudding or jello?" she asked.

"This is gonna be a long trip" sighed Chris.

The cart ride was a silent one. Kelly only smiled to them when Stephoine noticed her necklace. "It's pretty," she said.

"Thanks, it's a charm to keep away Nargals"

The awkward silence kicked in one more, not before Chris gave out an insecure laugh. "Oh yeah, those damn Nargals are always a pain in the ass…" he lended into Stephoine. "What's a Nargal?"

"Hell if I know!"


	5. Chapter 5 new students, new teachers

Chapter 5- new students, new teachers

The welcoming dinner feast was afoot. Griffengree has some new students; oddly enough no one was willing to sit next to Hunter. Except for the creepy new girl who eavesdropped on their conversation in the train. She always carried a book with her. She smiled warmly to Hunter. Darcodorf call out her name when it came to be her turn to sort into a house. But he only heard her first name, Lee, strange name. But oh well, he's seen stranger. Such as Eugene hanging out with different friends, Hunter was just glad the kid stopped mimicking him.

As they ate, Darcodorf made an announcement. "Professor Showgrid has taken a small leave of absence for a while, in the mean time, the care of Magical creatures has been suspended until he returns. Second, I am sure you will welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Nancy Gracebridge…"

Hunter stopped listening from there. He elbowed Chris in the arm remembering she was on the jury at his trail, and voted to have him expelled from Ringwarts. She appeared to be a stern broad… even though she dressed in pink, she didn't smile at all. And had the nerve to interrupt Darcodorf in the middle of his announcements. He looked pissed to say the least, however let the new teacher have her say. "I want to make this short and sweet. What truth there is, I know. What lies hide will be revealed, and if you say otherwise, I dare you to correct me…" she went on at least ten minutes straight, nearly boring everyone to death.

When she finally finished, Darcodorf stared at his watch. "That ten minutes none of us are going to get of our lives back. So let's just skip the rest and to hell with everything else!"

Looking about the table, Hunter noticed how his classmates stared at him oddly. However those stares ended when Kane glared back at them… Hunter didn't know he was standing behind him at the time. It was odd for Kane to be late for a feast, however he wasn't here alone. Mel had just signed into Ringwarts and remained at his side. "What do you think of the new Prefect?" Kane whispered.

Hunter stared blankly for a moment. "You mean… What the hell man, she's a dragon! What does she know about school?"

Kane slapped him in the back of the head… hard. Not giving Hunter and answer. Lee stared at them both oddly, before she began to write feverishly into her book. The school year was just beginning, and Hunter already knew it was going to be a very strange, and odd year!

When the feast was over, Hunter and friends went to the common room, once more there was silence as he walked in. "What the hell is your problem?" No one answered him; they kept their heads low and dared not to make eye contact with him. Hunter decided to forget about it and head to bed. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

Chris and Stephoine remained in the common room, noticing everyone was reading the Newt Eyes paper, the headline was Hunter Potter a liar. Stephoine figured it was paper making everyone doubt Hunter's story. Yet why are people so willing to buy into it?

Chris on the other hand was busy trying to get his brothers to stop testing their new joke products on the first years. Their attempted victim was the new girl who carried the book. Lee. However she refused to take part, yet once more feverishly wrote down what she saw. "Strange kid" Chris muttered.

Later on that night.

Hunter's dreams forever haunted him. He envisioned himself low to the ground, in the Corporation of Magic building, something familiar about the place, however he was in a different area of it. It was almost as if he were sliding on his belly, up and down the halls in search of something. But the flashes of images rushed his mind; he couldn't make heads or tails of it! He awoke once more in a cold sweat, Chris was staring down at him worried sick. He said nothing and tried to go back to bed. Hunter however, remained awake for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Defence my ass!

Chapter 6- Defense my ass!

It was early the next morning when Hunter came down for breakfast, he just so happened to have seen Rando pick on Lee. He danged her book above her head and tried to get her to reach up for it. However, despite how annoyed Lee looked, she just pulled out another book and began to write. Batista took that one away from her as Ric Flair took the third book. To make matters worst. Rando stood on top of the table and began to read aloud what she wrote. "NO! Stop it please!" she begged.

"It started at the Air Canada Center, the Game. Triple H was on his way to the ring… the ring? What the hell are you writing about?" Rando flipped though the pages more and more only to smile and laugh at the contents. "Get this! She's writing us as wrestlers!"

"So that's what she's been up to." Hunter muttered. Lee was nearly in tears before Mel came to the scene. Kane sat back and watched his woman at work. She was feisty! First thing she did was trip Rando by taking a shot at his legs; He fell onto the table where Mel held him down by the neck. "You want to breath, you give those back NOW" she snarled.

Batista tried to interfere as did Flair, however Kane kept them at bay, he knocked the books from their hands and set them off to the side. Mel managed to get the last book from Rando just as he turned blue in face. "If it's not yours, don't take it. If you weren't asked to read it… DON'T!" she hissed to him before releasing her grasp. Rando choked out and rushed out of the room. Mel gathered the remaining books and placed them back into the hands of Lee.

"Thank you, not many stand up for my stories," she whispered shyly.

Mel only smiled and watched Lee walk off. "You've read some haven't you?" Hunter asked of her.

She only smiled. "I like the way she describes Kane. The Big Red Monster… or Machine. Either way." She grinned as her attention turned to Kane. He gave only a half smile back to her before they both left the main room.

Chris shuttered aloud. "God, I am so glad our room isn't next to theirs!"

"You and me both" Hunter whispered in reply.

Later.

On his way to the defense against the dark art class, Hunter Potter noticed Kane alone in the Griffengree common room. He looked rather depressed. "Hey, where's Mel?" he asked. Normally those two have been inseparable!

"She was called back home, I don't know why. I got nothing to do!" Kane growled lowly.

Hunter decided to leave then and there, knowing that tone of Kane; he was bound to do something quickly about his boredom.

Hunter had just sat down for his class with the new teacher Professor Gracebridge. He wasn't expecting much from her… he glad he set his standard that low too. The moment class started she introduced a new program of defending ones self again 'the dark arts' however with her method… it was as if the dark arts didn't exist at all! "Where's the spells?" Chris asked as his hand went up.

"Spells? Don't be stupid. You don't need spells. In my class you will be using your thinking power more than your other powers. Doesn't that make more sense to you? The Corporation would much rather have you read about spell in a safe environment than to actually do them" she questioned.

"What good is that going to do out in the real world? I mean hell! Why not just give us to Vincemort with a bow on our heads!" Hunter yelled aloud.

"ENOUGH!…" Her moment was interrupted as the door to the room burst open, Kane walked in without a worry or care of being late. He sat in the back of the classroom and put his feet up on the desk. This infuriated Miss. Gracebridge. "Oh, late arrival, are we? Feet off the desk and open your book" She ordered.

Kane didn't. He expressed no interest in doing so. However he did pick up the book and snickered to the cover of little children smiling about nothing. "So, a book is going to protect us from Vincemort huh?" he questioned.

Miss Gracebridge lost her smiling composure, her lips twitched to the name. "I'm sure you have all heard the rumor of a certain, dark sorcerer returning… but I can assure you, it's a bunch of lies"

"To hell it's a bunch of lies, I saw it my self you pink crazy bi…"

"Those who would wish to speak raise their hand!" she snapped back at Hunter. "Mr. Potter, detention!"

"Oh, that's original, unable to come up with another lie to force the bull going down everyone's necks. How… nice of you to make such a comfort zone teach" Kane spoke aloud.

"You, detention as well! What is your name?" she demanded.

Kane said nothing at all at first, he only sat contently at the desk and uttered. "You will learn in due time" just as the words left his lips, did all the books catch ablaze. The classroom was in utter panic, however Hunter just stared at the burning book. It was the only good thing to come out of this class.


	7. Chapter 7 Odd punishment

Chapter 7- Odd punishment

Despite the silent treatment he gained once more from his fellow Griffengrees. Hunter made his way to detention, he wasn't alone for very long. Kane snuck up behind him and scared the unholy crap from him. "What the hell is your problem? It was as if you were trying to get detention!"

Kane only smirked back. "I was,"

"Why? You cannot be that board that you had to get detention!"

There was an evil grin on Kane's face, he gave Hunter a 'you'll see' look. It didn't sit well with him. Knowing Kane, he had something up his sleeve for this teacher. No doubt it wasn't good. He recalls the tale told of him setting teachers ablaze, however the incidences had been deemed 'accidental'. But it also helps to have your older brother in charge of the school!

They arrived at Professor Gracebridge's office, Hunter knocked before he heard the teacher call them in. The moment they did, both men shuttered. The room was painted rosy pink, and all along the walls were fine china with cats on them… they looked real and began to move about on the plates. A sneer came over Kane. "Cats, it just had to be cats," he hissed.

"Don't like cats huh? Tough, it's my office!" Professor Gracebridge snapped. He ordered the two men to sit down before her and set a paper and quill in front of them. "Write, I will not tell lies Mr. Potter. You… the snark young man, write I will respect authority!"

Hunter looked about. "There's no ink"

However, that grin on the Professor made him shutter. "You'll see" she said and ordered them to work.

Kane was able to write without a problem; Hunter however found it difficult when he began to notice the words being carved into his flesh on the left arm. He was disgusted to see such a thing, but the teacher smiled to him. "You know now. You know you deserve to be punished…"

Her gloating was interrupted by Kane, the slammed down the quill and sat back with a grin. "Done"

The Professor refused to accept that, she grabbed his paper and looked over the words. She stared at Kane's arm, noticing nothing was carved into his flesh like Hunter's. "No, this cannot be right… I didn't ask you to write this anyway!"

"Then correct my work," challenged Kane, he grinned as soon as he noticed the look on her face. Hunter caught it as well. Fear, it was there.

She refused to correct the letters, and became so upset she dismissed both men from her office. Hunter was greatful as he covered up his arms that still continued to bleed. He stared at Kane. "Let me guess…."

"Impervious to magic and cursed papers. Yeah, great to be a dragon" he whispered lowly to Hunter. Kane laughed aloud once more, more wicked than ever. "I am going to have fun with this one. She thinks I gave her hell now! Wait till tomorrow!"

In the back of his mind… Hunter honestly couldn't wait till tomorrow. Kane had a plan, and he wanted to see it all go down.

Later in the day…

Arriving inside the common room were Stephoine and Chris, both franticly busy with the exams coming up that would help determine what job they would be good for later in life. A dreaded test that either one wished to deal with at the moment, similar to a mortal version of S.A.T's, they were studying for H.L.A. Honed Learning Abilities.

"Come one Steph, just a bit… please!" Chris begged, he had been bugging her all day to help him with an essay. Stephoine promised to write his introduction, but that was it. It was all Chris wanted anyway. They sat next to Hunter who was reading a book. Stephoine instantly noticed the blood on his over coat.

"Hunter, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. It's not important," He muttered. Stephoine however wasn't going to take that for an answer, she rolled back his sleeve and saw the scars on his arm, and the cuts still trying to heal. "This is barbaric!" she announced.

"If the parents knew about this… You got to tell Darcodorf," said Chris.

"First off, I don't have parents that would give a damn about this. Second. Darcodorf ain't taking to me, he avoiding me like a plague. So lay off all right? It's nothing!"

Stephoine didn't like the tone; Hunter never spoke to them like this. Something was on his mind, and it wasn't sitting well with her. "Please, let us help you?" she whispered to him.

He shot off his seat. "You wouldn't understand! None of you would!" he snapped.

"Then help us understand! We're worried about you!" said Chris.

Hunter only stormed out of the room; he didn't bother to look back. He figured he would write Shawn; however remember not to mention his name or the Order of the Ministry. He kept it short and sweet, mentioning how alone he has felt, the dreams he's been having and the sense of being angry all the time. Once done, he passed his note off to Helmsley, who took to the skies in an instant from the bedroom window. It was then; Hunter decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear his mind. There has still been no sign of Showgrid, but it didn't really concern him.

The cool air brushed against him as he traveled into the woods, however was rather startled to the girl that was near. She walked barefoot and was observing the strange creatures that pulled the carriages. It was Kelly Kelly; she turned for a moment and smiled. "Hello Hunter Potter" she said with a grin.

"Hey… What's with the bare feet? Aren't you cold?"

Her head nodded. "My footwear has seems to disappear along with my undergarments, I suspect the Nargals, they always take the undergarments first" she explained very bluntly.

"You don't say" Hunter muttered under his breath. He stared out to the strange creatures she was hanging out with. "What the hell are those things?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

Kelly smiled to him, "They are called thestrals. They can only been seen by people who witnessed a death…"

Hunter fell silent to that, the thought of Lashley still etched in his mind from last year. "You have?" he asked.

Her head nodded. "My mom, she was a great sorcereress and all… but one of her spells… didn't go as according to plan… it wasn't pretty. I was eight"

"Sorry to hear that"

"You know, she always knew Vincemort would return. I just wanted to tell you… I believe you. Not many do, but I know you wouldn't lie about it"

"Not many seem to be seeing it that way, I never felt more alone…"

"But that's how I think he would want you to feel… I mean if I were… you know who… I would want you to feel as if you are the last man on earth; no one would be there to help you. For if you are, then what threat are you if you don't have anyone watching your back?" she asked.

For a blond chick, she made a lot of sense! Hunter couldn't ignore that. "I never thought of it that way" he whispered.

"Not many do… People who see these creatures… they avoid them because they are different. We're all different, yet we don't ignore one another for being that way" Kelly reached into her bag and pulled out a carrot. She tossed it to one of the little thestrals. It only stiffed the carrot. She then reached in the bag again and pulled a large chunk of meat, the thestrals was more than interested in it and gobbled it right up. Hunter learned despite how out of it Kelly was… she had a good spirit to her.


	8. Chapter 8 A new teacher

Chapter 8- A new teacher

The paper were full of lies, all the recent kidnappings and mysterious accidents have been blamed on one person… HBK, Shaw Michaels. Hunter kept throwing the papers into the fire out of great frustration before he called it a night. The Corporation is being praised for it's 'revolutionary' idea in teaching defense against the dark arts, when really the program is a bunch of crap! Hunter was now wishing Kane didn't burn up the books, for they are now copying endless lines from the black board… at least those ones don't hurt.

It was later on that night when Helmsley was tugging at Hunter's pant leg. Fozzy did the same with Chris as Stephoine's dragon Princess tugged at hers. Something was up. Reluctantly, the three followed their dragons down to the fireplace; a roaring blaze before them and then, Shawn's face appeared. "You could have written me you were going to do this!" Hunter sighed aloud.

"Can't junior, you know it's too dangerous. What's up? Your letter sounded rather strange"

"The new Professor doesn't want us to use magic. She thinks it's 'safer' to learn in a non threatening environment!" Chris explained. "Can you believe it?"

"I can, the Corporation is worried about a hostile take over. Everyone is on edge and in fear. They think Darcodorf is building up an army to take over the Corporation by force! You need to be careful, all of you…" Shawn heard a sound. "I cannot stay, sorry I cannot be more help but that's the way it goes." He vanished in the flame. Hunter turned to his friend as Stephoine stared out the window. It just started to rain and thunder rolled across the sky.

"If Gracebridge refuses to teach us what we need to know… we need someone who can…" her eyes turned to Hunter. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Let alone a chance to teach.

The next day at breakfast, Hunter heard Professor Lindala and Gracebridge arguing. Lindala was pissed to say the least. She learned what Professor Gracebridge was doing as punishment to her students and wasn't going to stand for it. However Professor Gracebridge fired back at her. "If you question my methods or myself, you are questioning the Corporation itself! That is disloyalty and I will not stand for that!"

Professor Lindala backed down, slowly and unwillingly. Professor Gracebridge noticed the gathering and took the time to announce. "Things at Ringwarts are worst off than I fear! It is time for action!"

No sooner were her words spoken, did the Corporation made Professor Gracebridge high inquisitor. She began to go about and ask of the teacher their main purpose to their job. One of the more amusing ones came from Professor Spark and his Potions class. Gracebridge didn't wait for the teachers to have a free moment; she quizzed them then and there on their profession. "It says here you applied to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher correct?" she asked.

Professor Eric Spark, a proud man bit his lip and muttered. "Yes"

"And you didn't get the job?"

"Obviously" he sighed aloud, when the questioning ended, Chris Jericsley was about to burst into tears from containing his laughter, until Professor Spark took some notes and smacked him in the back of the head.

The halls were worst. Gracebridge separated any students who were kissing, or holding hands. Those who had an untidy uniform were quickly corrected into proper dress code according to her. However, she did have a challenge. Up ahead were Kane and Mel, holding one another and talking. She tried her wand on them, yet was astonished to see it wouldn't work. Hunter just turned the corner, as did Chris to see Professor Gracebridge do the impossible. She went between them… forcefully.

"My God, does she have a death wish?!" Chris whispered.

What was more surprising was Kane and Mel actually parted! Without a word or sign of aggression! This was oddly strange for a man such as Kane to do what the teacher wished of him… especially from Professor Gracebridge.

Hunter approached him carefully. Stephoine came down the hall as Chris took the other side. "You… moved?" Hunter asked in utmost confusion.

There was a look on Kane's face, his eyes widened as he ran his hands over the back of his head many times over. "Do… do you know how… much I am trying… right now?" he whispered.

Mel comforted him. "It's very tempting, I know darling," she cooed calmly.

The three friends were confused. "What's so tempting Kane?" Hunter asked.

Kane's eye twitched to the thought. "It's would be so easy, a simple spark… Poof"

Hunter stared at Stephoine. "I think he wants to set the new professor ablaze," she whispered

"It… would be SO easy!" he whispered. "She wears enough… of that horrible perfume… She would go up like pink tissue paper! I can make it look like an accident!"

"You're quite aware as to how flammable some people are… aren't you?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

Kane smiled back sadistically. "You have no idea"

Chris backed away slowly from Kane. "Uh… yeah, great to know how combustible we all are, Hunter let's get the hell out of here before he lets us know our burning ratio" Chris grabbed Hunter and Stephoine's arms and dragged them away from Kane and Mel. "Are we insane for hanging out with those two? Kane's acting more strange by the day, ever since Mel returned from her parent's"

Hunter couldn't be certain. However there was a rush of students, running down the halls. "Hey, what's going on?" Stephoine asked.

Matt was running by when he stopped. "A teacher got sacked!"

The three friends found themselves joining the mob. They rushed to the courtyard. Professor Kim was in tears. Her belongings were all outside as Professor Gracebridge ordered her off the property.

"This is my home! You cannot do this!" Professor Kim cried.

Professor Gracebridge didn't budge. "Oh, but I can!" she said with a confident grin. Professor Lindala rushed out to comfort Kim. "Something you wish to say Linda?"

"Oh plenty, and I fear I would be yelling out those thoughts very shortly!" she warned back.

However it wasn't long before Darcodorf himself interfered. "What in the hell is going on here!" he demanded.

Professor Gracebridge smiled. "I just fired one of your teachers. She is to leave the grounds now"

Darcodorf gave no reaction. Instead he asked Professor Lindala to take Kim back inside. "You may have the balls to fire my teachers. But you ain't got the power to force them from my yard. Understood?" he demanded.

Gracebridge only smiled to him. "That may be… for now" without a hint of dismay or intimidation! Darcodorf turned to the students.

"Get your asses back inside, you got studying to do!" he yelled to the students. Hunter through he would take this time to try and speak with Darcodorf, however he couldn't get through the sea of students. By the time he did catch up to him… Darcodorf was gone.

Later

Hunter, Stephoine and Chris went to the Black strip pub. Stephoine told the boys that there was a group interested in the private Defense against the dark art classes. Hunter was beginning to have second thoughts. "I don't think I should be doing this anymore. I mean, what if I suck?"

"Then you suck, at least you won't be as worst as Gracebridge!" Chris spoke aloud.

"Gee, I feel a whole lot better. Thanks" Hunter muttered sarcastically.

When they got inside, at first, no one was there. However Stephoine told them the meeting was in the other room. Shockingly enough, there were at least twenty students awaiting them. What was odd was the fact Kane and Mel stood at the back of the room… covering the doors. "Ok, did they make you come?" Hunter questioned the group.

"Not by force, but strongly suggested we did" said Matt as he rubbed his now sore neck.

Stephoine stood in front of the room. "Well, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher… a better teacher, if we are to defend ourselves,"

"Why?" questioned Paul London.

"Why? Because you know who is back assclown!" Snapped back Chris.

"Just because he says"

"Because Darcodorf says," said Stephoine.

"Darcodorf says because Hunter says so!" growled Brian Kendrick.

"Shut your yaps and let them finish!" roared Kane. Everyone jumped to his voice before he gave the nod to Stephoine to continue the speech.

However John spoke. "If Hunter could tell us more about… Lashley and what happened…"

"No… Look, if you are all here to know more about how Lashley got killed. I ain't telling that. So clear out if that's the case!" Hunter yelled.

Some of the students were prepared to go, until Kelly spoke up. "Is it true you can produce the Begonus charm?" she asked.

Hunter said nothing, but Stephoine did. "Yes, I've seen it"

"He also killed a huge ass snake!" John chimed in.

"And four hundred and seventy three tormentors and a rapid monkey!" said Chris. All eyes stared at him oddly, confused at best. "Well… minus the rapid monkey"

"Wait, sure that all sounds awesome with the way you guys say it. However you need to understand, half of the time that was just luck! I had help along the way, and… when you see someone die in front of your very eyes… You would do anything, especially when your inches from perhaps your own death…" Hunter stopped when he noticed everyone didn't blink.

"He really is back," whispered the young girl Lee.

Hunter's head nodded. "We need your help Hunter, so none of us would have to endure what you have… We need you to teach us," Stephoine said softly.

It wasn't long before a line formed, everyone wrote their name on a paper, signing up for Hunter's lessons. He smiled to see Candice Michelle was one of the students signing up for his class. Yet the problem soon arose as to where they could train in secret, as well as think of a name to go by to throw any teacher off the trail of this group.

Hunter walked back to the castle with Trish, Stephoine, Chris, John and Kelly. "We need a place to do this, something large and roomy," he announced.

"The forbidden forest!" chimed in Trish.

"Hello! Forbidden!" Chris yelled back.

"Hunter…What if we get caught though?" Trish asked

"Who cares? It's rather exciting, breaking the rules!" Stephoine grinned.

All eyes stared at her. "Who the hell are you, what did you do to the real Stephoine!" Chris demanded in laughter.

"Well another good thing came out of this… Candice couldn't keep her eyes off of you, huh Hunter?" Stephoine teased.

Hunter only smiled as he thought of ideas for the class. "We will think of a way, we will have everyone write up at least three spots…"

As Hunter ran down the plan, he didn't noticed professor Gracebridge watching them like a hawk from above, she had new rules in mind for these students…


	9. Chapter 9 A new class room

Chapter 9- A new class room

Yet another decree was forced up onto the wall before the main hall. All the students gathered and read aloud what it said. 'No groups can be formed, any gathering of eight students is to be reported immediately'

"That's a bunch of bull if I ever did see" muttered Stephoine.

It put more and more pressure on them now to find a place in secret. It had to be secret, if Gracebridge was going to keep an eye on everything.

Later in the week…

John Cena was having one of those days. Thug the dragon trailed him as he walked alone in the halls. Making him open targets for Scaleyarse. Especially the new student Umaga from God knows where. He spoke no English, yet always stared at John Cena as if he were going to strike him down. Luckily, Thug would nip at the heels Umaga and send him packing. One of the only faults to Umaga, was he didn't wear shoes.

John was walking about when he heard a group from Scaleyarse complaining as to how board they were. John was alone and not even he and his dragon could fend them all off. He went back first into the wall… only to be swallowed up by it. John was stunned to find himself in a room; it was massive and looked abandoned for years. "I think I just did something good!" he grinned.

He learned how the room became accessible, as well as to how to exit… however, finding a way out took a few hours.

Cena rushed to find the others to tell them of his great discovery. Hunter, Stephoine and Chris went to see what he was talking about. However when their eyes came upon the room, all three were floored. "It's perfect!" Hunter said aloud.

"I read about this room! It appears when a student needs it most!" Stephoine said.

Chris through it over, "So it's like when you really have to go to the bathroom and you wished there was a toilet by…"

"Yes, Chris… like that" Stephoine sighed; she knew toilet humor was going to come from Jericsley.

Hunter began to call forth all the students on the list; he showed them how to get into the room and how to get out. But something needed to be settled first before the lessons began. "We need a name for this! We need to name this group of people. I have used all my good ones up," confessed the reluctant teacher.

Hands instantly shot into the air. "The Brood!" called aloud Edge and Christian.

"Too gothic" said Hunter.

"The Class of the Extreme!" yelled out Matt and his brother Jeff.

"Too sporty" uttered Stephoine.

"The Chain Gang!" Cena called.

"Meh" most of them replied.

"Dumbledore's army!" said Lee. All eyes came on her. Many were confused others gave her a crazy look. "What? I read it in a book once… it worked for them!" she said.

"Creatures of the Night" said Kane. Everyone's attention turned to him. "We only do this class at night time, when the creatures are out. I happened to find it very suiting. Not to mention. Darcodorf had enjoyed using the name for certain people at a point… so I've heard" he explained. "We'll be the COTN for short"

Hunter was about to reject the idea, but noticed the pissed look Mel was giving him. "Creatures of the night it is!"

"So, when's the first lesson?" asked Kelly.

"No Idea" Hunter replied. However, he smiled to the idea that Candice Michelle was in his class. He thought to him self 'finally, I may get to spend time with the hot chick'

As the students cleared out, Hunter looked over the list of entries. Stephoine, Chris, Kane, Mel, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Gregory Helms, Candice Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Edge, Christian, Lee, John Cena, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Shad, JTG, Rob Van Damson, Trish Jericsley, CM Punk and himself. So many students were now depending on him to teach them how to defend themselves. Hunter let out a sigh, wondering just what the hell did he get himself into?

He taped the list to the mirror, as well as pictures of Lashley and even the original order of the Ministry, the photo Shawn gave him before arriving at the school. He stared blankly at it, wondering if the could truly do this. However, his train of thought was broken when Helmsley fiercely tugged at his pant leg. Looking down, he noticed his dragon looked hungry. "I suppose I should feed you, if not you'll rat me out huh? Come on, let's go fill that bottomless pit of yours"

He left the hidden room, just as another notice was being nailed to the wall. Professor Gracebridge was going to be interrogating students. However she hidden that fact by calling it an 'in depth conversation' another post was anyone wishing to join her inquisitive club, were to see her in order to gain extra credit. In other words, a snitch club, it wasn't long before Rando and friends were proudly wearing badges from Professor Gracebridge. Which would make lessons all the more difficult to attempt. However they managed to find a way during the day. The vanishing room had tricks of it's own and appeared anywhere in the hall that it was originally found.

On the first day of lessons, Hunter started off by pulling out a dummy to practice on. He explained the best way to bide your time was to disarm it. Cena went first. He pulled out his wand and tried to summon the disarming spell. However his wand went flying out of his hands and around the room, ricochet off the walls before it came to a stop a few moments later. Everyone had to hit the dirt! "Well… that was… good" Hunter said. He didn't want to say Cena's first attempt sucks, but he knew these people needed confidence. "Don't fling your arms so much, keep it in the wrist" Hunter told him. Cena retrieved his wand and let the others attempt the spell.

The lessons were going well. It was kept quite; they continued their lousy defense class with Professor Gracebridge only to humor her. Kane had since dropped the class due to great boredom that not even tormenting a teacher would overcome. Hunter could see Cena every so often trying the disarmer spell, yet was quickly stopped by Gracebridge who ordered his wand away.

They learned to disarm yet the next one was all the more interesting the next day. Lee stood at the end of the room. Her body shook nervously. "I've never done this before" she explained.

"Don't worry, try it. This is another powerful attack; this will get some distance from you and whoever the hell is approaching you. Now, try it. I want you to focus; you want me to get away from you. Your wand will do the rest," Hunter told her gently. Lee nodded as Hunter began to approach her. Her wand went up, next thing they knew, and a powerful burst came out of it. Hunter was stunned himself to be thrown off his feet and hit the far end of the wall. It hurt like hell, yet at least he knew Lee now understood she had the power. She was stunned to her own ability as Hunter picked himself off the ground. "Nice… really well done Lee" he said.

He bit down the pain in his ribs; she used a little too much magic against him. However, he saw Kane smirking at his recent lashing at the hands of a small girl.

It soon came to Stephoine and Chris. "I'll go easy on you Steph, you are a woman and all"

There was a grin however on Stephoine's face. "Thanks Chris" she said sarcastically.

Edge had turned to his brother Christian. "Three seconds and she's down"

"I say two seconds. Chris falls" The secret bet was on.

As the two stood down one another, Chris had just lifted his wand when Stephoine yelled aloud. "Numbify!" Down went Chris.

Reluctantly, Edge forked over the cash. "Thank you" smirked Christian.

"Shut up" muttered Edge.

Sneaking to the room had become a new challenge, the gatekeeper kept spying on them, for Gracebridge, however distractions were quickly put to use. The messenger dragons provided a nifty one a few days ago, setting random walls on fire. Edge and Christian even had their fun. The gatekeeper has set up a table to wait and watch the student coming out of the room. Edge happened to have finished perfecting a certain prank candy and rested it on the table. Appearing like a harmless box of chocolates, with 'I love you' written across, he and Christian watch with great pleasure as the treats were consumed at a rapid pace.

It was a matter of hours later, the twins smiled to see various, slimy pimples break out on the face. "God, I love gullible people," Edge announced.

"Oh yeah" muttered Christian.


	10. Chapter 10 Showgrid returns

Chapter 10- Showgrid returns.

The next few lessons went along smoothly, the students learned how to lift an opponent off their feet in mid air. Unfortunately there have been some incidents. Candice was working with Lee, a moment of distraction made Lee fall hard on to the ground below. However she made up good excuses to the cuts and scraped knees to Gracebridge when the question to the injuries came about. In the autumn month, Hunter was on his way to class, just trailing Candice when Stephoine took hold of his arm. "Hunter, Showgrid is back," she whispered to him.

Hunter left with her and Chris quickly to Showgrid's hut. However they were quick to hide when they heard Professor Gracebridge question about his recent leave of absence. Showgrid explained. "I went out to clear my head, get some fresh air"

"Oh I am sure about that, it's hard for you to get fresh air as a grounds keeper huh? You know what. Don't bother unpacking, I wouldn't if I were you" she stormed out in a huff, not before spraying more of that perfume on herself and Showgrid's door. When she was out of sight, Hunter and the gang made their move inside. Showgrid looked horrible.

"Damn! You got the bad end of an ugly stick!" Chris said aloud only to get a powerful nudge in the arm by Stephoine.

"You cannot tell her or anyone where I was," Showgrid warned as he placed a slab of meat over his eyes. Hunter and the others nodded. "I went looking for the giants," he whispered.

"Giants?" they asked.

"Shut up! What did I just say! Anyway, yeah, giants"

"You found them?" Chris asked.

"That the no duh question of the day" Hunter muttered.

"Yeah, I found them. I tried to convince them to help Darcodorf in the battle against you know whom. It didn't go so well"

"No kidding." Said Hunter. "What happened?"

Showgrid explained that he tried to convince the giants, however there were Dead eaters there too. Some of the giant sort of recalled Darcodorf, yet others didn't even give a rat's ass. "They have very low attention spans most of them" He threw the meat he had to his old dog just as the wind picked up outside. Showgrid stood up and listened. "That storm is just like the one that happened last time. We best be ready for when it does" he said to the three.

Hunter knew it too; he could feel it as well. The walk back to school was a long one; he walked past many of the students before he attended his classes.


	11. Chapter 11 The break out

Chapter 11- The Break out

It was all over the papers the next day. Madison Square had been broken into; ten of the most ruthless Dead Eaters have escaped. Three guesses whom they blamed that on? "HBK… it's always HBK" Hunter muttered as he made his way down to the hall for breakfast. He just entered the room when Rory stopped him.

"Hunter… I want to tell you something," he said. Hunter paused and turned to face him. "I believe you, with all this crap going on as of late, and now this massive break out… my own mom says it's true about… you know who… I wanted to apologize for my actions before…"

"I'M ROBBY!" Came the sudden outburst.

All eyes turned to him awkwardly, forcing Robby to sit back down. "Thanks"

Hunter decided to go for a walk, he wasn't as hungry as he thought. He checked up on the room in which he taught in, only to see John Cena staring at the picture Shawn gave him before arriving at Ringwarts. "Cena? You ok?"

Cena said nothing at first until he looked Hunter in the eyes. "Around the same time you lost your parents… I lost mine. A crazy ass chick by the name of Bella LaWeird tormented them to death with various curses… until it was too much to handle… She's one of the prisoners that broke out… I'm proud to be their son you know man, but… I just… I just can't deal with the fact that the one responsible is out there… or the idea that it could happen to someone else!"

Hunter nodded. "I just want to make my parents proud" Cena continued.

"Don't worry man… we will… I guarantee it!"

Later

The students continued to learn, continued to gain power and strength. Everyone was shock as well as proud when John Cena finally disarmed someone! He practiced on Mickey, who was thrilled for him that it worked at last. He mastered all the other tasks thus far, however the disarmament spell was difficult. Everyone gained great power; one of the most impressive ones came from Trish after she used a powerful spell to shatter the practice dummy.

"OK, well this was a great start everyone… I think we have made some fantastic progress. I just want to thank everyone for their hard work as well as Kane for showing us many ways to set a person ablaze with a tap of the wand" Hunter spoke aloud, there was a slow clap at first until Kane glared at everyone with horrible intentions. The clap became a great applause then and there. "This is the last one for the rest of the holiday, so I want to thank everyone for coming and try and practice at home if you can, or at least remember what we've done!"

As the room cleared out and everyone whished Hunter a happy holiday… He spotted Candice Michelle alone. He approached her as Edge and Christian blocked his way. "Hunter, we were thinking. What if we give Professor Gracebridge puke pills! Spike her Tea, Chris has offered to pee in it. He's done it before," explained Edge.

"Yeah, Remember how Regal reacted…"

"You know what, it all sounds great, go ahead do whatever, now if you can leave me the hell alone for a moment…"

They turned and saw Candice, Edge winked and nodded as he pulled Christian from the room. Hunter was now at long last alone with her… just the two of them. "Candice? You ok?" he asked, noticing she was crying.

Her eyes turned to Hunter slowly, before she looked back at the image of Lashley. "I just cannot believe he's gone… you know?" she explained. "Did… did Lashley know… what you're teaching us?"

"Oh hell yeah, he knew. He was really good you know… Vincemort… was just better…"

There was an awkward silence as mistletoe grew over their heads. "Mistletoe…" Candice whispered.

"Probably those damn Nargals"

"What's a Nargal?"

"Hell if I know" in that moment, they kissed. Hunter had finally gotten a kiss from Candice Michelle.

Back in the common room.

"So… how was it?" Chris asked with great excitement.

Hunter thought it over. "Wet" was all he could say at first. "It's like she's been crying"

"She has been a lot as of late. She's been sad over Lashley, and feels bad for kissing Hunter, Worried since Gracebridge threatened to fire her mom and the Corporation, and so panicked over her grades since she's been worried about everything else!" Stephoine explained.

Hunter and Chris stared at her. "And she hasn't blown up yet why? No one can feel all of that!" said Chris.

"Just because you have an emotional range of a teaspoon!" she snapped back with a smirk. The idea made everyone laugh. However after the night he had. Hunter assumed he would find himself fast asleep…

That night….

Hunter had a startling vision once more. He dreamt he was sliding across the floor, smooth and tenderly. He caught his own reflection on the glistening wall… he was a long snake. What startled him next was the event that took place. He was attacking a man who walked the halls. Lunging at him with power and hatred. Only to realize he was attacking Mr. Jericsley! Hunter snapped out of the dream and shook. His face turned pale, this time, Chris and Kane were awake. "Help him up, we got no time!" Kane ordered Chris as the forced Hunter out of his bed.

His was out on his feet. Chris could no longer carry him; Kane sensed the urgency and took Hunter himself. They went to Darcodorf's office where he stood waiting. The look on his face said it all. He was startled yet not surprised at the same time. "Chris, get your siblings." Kane ordered, he made sure Chris was out of the room before allowing Hunter speak.

"Mr. Jericsley! He's under attack! He needs help!" Hunter said worriedly. Without looking at him, Taker began to whisper into the picture frame. They came to life and left in an instant.

"Be sure the right people find him." Where the only words he heard Darcodorf say.

A sense of Anger filled Hunter in a sudden burst, he grew upset to the fact Darcodorf hasn't even turned to him. "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Hunter bellowed. Kane nearly dropped him out of shock.

"Dear God, what went up your ass!" Kane demanded.

"Not his ass… his head" Darcodorf stated, he finally looked Hunter in the eyes. The look of fear was in them.

"What's happening to me? I feel pissed off… all the time…."

"Hunter, you're always pissed off" Kane corrected him. "I got to admit, it's more than usual"

Just then. Professor Spark entered the room. He stared at Kane, then to Darcodorf as the Jericsleys came up into the office once more. "You wished to see me?" Spark asked.

"Yeah, we don't have till morning. Potter. You got a class and it starts now. Eric, you know what to do. So get to it"

Eric wasted no time; Hunter had regained himself enough to follow Eric out of the office and down a new flight of stairs. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Shut up and just keep up with me!" Spark snapped back.

Hunter did, he followed the Professor into a different part of the Potion's lab. There he was seated as Spark pulled out a kit, so many different interments that could be used for some serious destruction were in view. However, slight relief came when he saw Spark pull out a wand instead of something sharp. "There's a connection between you and the Dark Master Vincemort. I will teach you how to block it from your mind. An avoidance spell, it's not one you can cast, it one you have to create. I will attempt to enter your mind. You will try and block me. Prepare yourself Potter… I can assure you… it will hurt!"

Hunter had little time to react before Spark began to bombard his mind. His memories flashed before his eyes as the pain became unbearable…


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas holidays

Chapter 12- Christmas holiday

The lessons with Professor Spark are behind Hunter, for now at least. He wasn't thrilled with the idea that Spark could see into his mind. However his feelings were set at ease when he went to HBK's for Christmas. The Jericsley family was pleased to spend the holidays with Hunter, for they all assume it was because of Hunter. Mr. Jericsley was found in time, he is expected to make a full recovery. "To Hunter, for no doubt if it were not for him… I wouldn't be here" he toasted.

Hunter didn't share the comment. Not after the horrible vision he endured. It wasn't long before he found himself wondering the house; he came across an odd room… and strangely enough, the house elf. "I thought Fozzy ate you?" he said aloud.

"No. Ate other house elf, I saw it coming… You must be so proud to dwell with a dirtblood in the house… so proud… would horrify my mistress…"

"Oh shut the hell up and get out of here!" Hunter nearly jumped when he heard Shawn's voice boomed at the creature. It left with an odd grin on his face before Shawn closed the door. "Sorry about that, that little… thing was never polite… at least… not to me anyway"

"What is this crap?" Hunter asked as he stared at the tapestry, it had strange faces, yet he shuttered when he saw JBM's mug on it. "The family tree… dark days I tell you. They all only married pure bloods… won't be long now before they realize they would be going out with their cousins…. It's going to be a mess… which is why I took no part of it…"

Hunter looked and saw where Shawn's face was. It had since been burnt. "My dear mother did that… Nice lady huh? I was just turning eighteen when I ran away…" he explained.

"Where did you go?"

"Your dad's. The Potters… Oddly enough there are quite a few people with that name now. You know?" he asked of Hunter.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "Never met them let alone heard of any one of them"

"Oh well. Anyway. I was always welcomed at the Potters. We were like family… I still see so much of him in you. Your father… and your mother…"

"I don't even know anymore… this connection between Vincemort and I… I just feel so pissed off all the time…"

Shawn took Hunter by the shoulders. "Now listen to me junior! You're a good person! I know you are, I have good judgment of character. We all have a light and dark side; it's what we do to act upon them. Remember He who is strong conquers others, he who is mighty conquers himself"

The words ranged true in his ears. "Hunter?" came Stephoine's voice from behind the door. He opened it to let her in. She sighed aloud when she announced it was time to go. He nodded in agreement with her.

Shawn however gave him a good pat on the back. "When this is all over, we'll be a family again Ok junior?" he asked.

"Yeah… family" Hunter whispered as he walked out with Stephoine once more.

Back at school…

It was the day after they had returned. Showgrid had called for Hunter, Stephoine and Chris to meet him in the Forest. "Of course, we're going to risk our lives for something, aren't we?" questioned Chris on the way.

"Do you ever shut the hell up? You have done nothing but bitch all the way here!" Hunter demanded.

"No" smirked Chris, however he did keep quite the moment Showgrid waved them over.

"I had to tell someone… Honestly I had to" he said in a low tone.

"Uh… about what?" Chris questioned. "If it's that damn scorpion again I swear…"

However Hunter shoved him in the arm hard "Kane took care of it, remember?" Hunter uttered under his breath. Chris recalled that faithful night he learned the truth about Kane; the moment had slipped his mind.

Showgrid explained to the three friends he fears that he will be next to get fired, so he decided to tell someone. What it was, none knew. The stopped every so often has the inhabitance of the forest moves about constantly and in a stampede.

"They haven't been the happiest campers, Gracebridge has limited territories, and they are some pissed off critters"

"I'm sure she can deal with the fluffy bunnies…" Chris said with a smirk. That was until he saw creatures like centaurs; griffins and dragons stare at him angrily. "Ok… so maybe no fluffy bunnies…" he muttered to himself.

Deeper and deeper they traveled into the woods, Showgrid stopped when he pointed out to him. Stephoine's eyes widened. "A giant? You brought a GIANT!" She demanded.

A massive looking one at that, Showgrid only smiled. "He's my half brother. I want you to meet Khali!"

"He looks nothing like you" Hunter said aloud.

Khali began to run towards them at a very quick pace. Stephoine screamed when he plucked her off the ground! "STEPH!" Chris grabbed a rock and tried to hit Khali with it to no avail.

"What did I tell you? You don't grab like that! Especially to a woman!" Showgrid scolded, yet he wasn't getting through to the giant.

"STOP!" Stephoine yelled. Khali looked at her. "Put me down…. NOW!" she ordered.

Slowly and gently, Khali did. "Whoa, you ok?" Hunter asked of her.

"Peachy…" she uttered back.

"Sorry, he gets over excited easily, and doesn't speak a word of English…"

"I speak!" snapped a deep voice, all eyes turned to Khali. "I speak quite well… actually"

Chris was lost for words as his hands went up into the air. "To hell with this, I am getting out of here!"

"Show, what do you want us to know of Khali?" Hunter asked.

"Well… he's my brother, I'm the only family he's got!"

"Again, no family resemblance between the two of you!" Chris repeated.

"You don't have to have one to be family" Khali spoke. "It's the truth"

"Ok, I am still weirded out by this" Chris whispered.

"We'll keep an eye on him, we'll come visit ok?" Stephoine asked of the giant. He gave a smile and a nod to her.

The three of them left when Chris turned to Stephoine. "You're creeped out too huh?"

"Not really, he seems like a nice guy" she explained.

"Yeah well I don't know about you, but I do believe I have a class to teach!" Hunter announced.

Back inside…

Mel was already stating the class for Hunter, she was teaching the students a lesson at the same time passing out thin, arm sleeves. "Everyone is to wear them on their non writing arm… understand? Do not take it off!"

There was a tone to her, as if she knew something was going to happen. However, she kept tight lip as Hunter started the class. Everyone had recalled his words that every great sorcerer and sorcereress has started out nothing more than what they were… students, if they could do it, why not them? Today's lesson was the Begonus spell. "It will form a metal charm in your hands. Solidifying that you have created a great memory to use. However you need to go beyond that to make a full body spell. It will take form of an animal, let me show you" Hunter demonstrated his power, creating a lion protection barrier. "It will remain as long as I stay focus, the same goes for everyone else. Now, give it a shot!"

He watched as everyone gave it a try. Hunter continued to encourage them by thinking of a great thought, even if it's a fake one. "Any feeling of happiness will work!" he announced. Trish was one of the first ones to produce the spell. Hers was a powerful stallion. "Awesome Trish!" Hunter announced.

Edge and Christian created theirs. Both happened to be panthers. Chris' was a wolf. Stephoine a lioness, however Hunter was amazed as Mel watched Lee with great interest. Hers coiled around her; he assumed it was a snake, until he saw the face of the creature. "What the hell is it?" he asked.

"Asian dragon" Mel explained. "Fascinating!"

"Mel, where's Kane?" Hunter whispered in private. She was about to speak until the walls shook, the mirrors rattled back and forth until one side of the wall broke way to a hole. Peering in was Rando, Batista and Ric. Grinning from ear to ear. All magic stopped as they backed away.

Professor Gracebridge was heard on the other side. "Move aside boys…." She blasted the wall away.

"We are so busted," whispered Chris. However that wasn't the strongest blow dealt to them… Rando had in hand Candice Michelle. She couldn't even look at the group… Hunter couldn't even look at her.


	13. Chapter 13 Lies and punishment

Chapter 13- Lies and Punishment

"I told you all along, he was conspiring against you!" Professor Gracebridge announced. Hunter found himself in Darcodorf's office; Shannon Moore Jericsley was holding him by the arm… he's changed ever since he got the job at the Corporation of Magic. He's been more focused on his career than his family. Not too far from him was Candice Michelle.

"Creatures of the Night… you don't say…" They had taken the list off the wall. Professor Gracebridge instantly contacted the Corporation the moment she found the group. Mr. O'Rilious arrived immediately along with Ron Simmons and another member of his own organization.

"It was a ploy from the start, what he's been saying is nothing but a lie about you know whom. He was going to take your job in a hostile take over!" Professor Gracebridge announced.

"NO! It's not true. It was my idea ok!" Hunter yelled.

They went back and forth until Darcodorf couldn't take it anymore. "Will you both shut up!" he demanded, there was silence. "Now the answer to this is… yeah, I did tell Hunter to do this. Quite frankly if it was his own little club he would have called it something stupid like Evolution or D-X or God knows whatever the hell goes through his head. I take full responsibility if it gets all of you to shut it!"

"Very well then. Mr. Simmons, Miss. Gracebridge, escort Mr. Darcodorf to Madison Square…" O'Rilious announced.

"Yeah, about that. I ain't going… I knew we would hit this disagreement…"

"Oh shut up and take this like a man!" Gracebridge ordered. The moment she took another step forward did lighting nearly strike where she stood, in that brief moment… Darcodorf was gone in an instant!

The room was silent as all eyes turned to Mr. Simmons. He pondered his words, as he looked everyone in the eyes. But Hunter knew what was going to come out of his mouth

"DAMN" 

With Darcodorf gone. O'Rilious instantly made a new decree… Professor Gracebridge was now Headmaster of the school… It wasn't the only thing. The punishment she had in store for Hunter and the Gang would be server.

She ordered them all down into the main hall, where they were to write lines, endless lines for over an hour. If you didn't write you remained another hour. However, the punishment didn't go badly at all. As they wrote, everyone expected their flesh to be cut; yet the moment they began, nothing happened. Not a scratch or drop of blood came from their arms. But knowing Mrs. Gracebridge, she would suspect something was wrong if no one was uttering in pain under their breath.

Mel started that off, making sharp hisses every so often and forcing a look of pain as she stared at the new Headmaster, the others quickly caught on when they took notice of the Professor staring at them oddly. Well in all, no one was harmed in this process and everyone go off easy. But something didn't sit well with Hunter. Lee was one of the first ones done, and yet she was forced to stay behind afterwards. The feeling was felt among the others as they brushed pass Candice Michelle who waited for them outside of the main hall. She called Hunter's name, however he continued walking.

Chris caught up with Hunter and Stephoine, he peeled off the sleeve Mel gave him and stared at his arm. "This was the greatest thing ever! Whatever Mel gave us saved our skin!" he announced.

The found Mel talking to Kane in a different, and darker hallway. Chris approached to thank her for the sleeve. However, Kane stared at it oddly… before giving a very awful smile. Hunter knew no good was going to come from this. "What?… what's so funny?" Chris asked.

Kane turned to Mel with a grin. "That's why you asked for it…" he said.

"Asked for what? What is this?" Chris demanded.

Kane took it from him and smiled. "You're wearing the scales that came off my back" he smirked.

An utterly disgusted look came over Chris as he held back the urge to be sick and backed away from the skin. Stephoine however wasn't disgusted. "At least we know where it came from… and no creatures were harmed in making it… I think…" she said as her look became concerned. Kane still smiled.

"I'm worried about that Lee kid. She was held back," Hunter said aloud.

Mel was concerned too. "I will check up on her later. In the mean time we all must be careful. This mortal witch has giving us some odd looks…"

Kane's nodded in agreement. "She's out for blood and doesn't care how she gets it. She's like a news reporter with a story she won't let up"

They all agreed to watch themselves from now on. However, Hunter still couldn't shake the feeling, something was wrong.

Later

Hunter had the memory of seeing his parents in the enchanted TV and video recorder as he done so once before. However the mood was spoiled when Professor Spark appeared and shattered the TV before his very eyes. Snapping back to reality. Hunter breathed deeply and tried to regain himself. "Damn, you suck at this!" Professor Spark announced to him. "We've been at this for weeks and you're still awful!"

"It's not always the student's fault when they fail at something… you do know that huh?" Hunter snapped back.

Spark wasn't amused. "Vincemort would have you begging by now. You fail to do this, you will never block him from your mind!"

"Well la de fking duh! I'm trying damn it!" Hunter snapped back.

Just as Eric Spark was prepared once more to invade Hunter's mind, Hunter casted the same curse, he invaded Professor Spark's. He saw him as a student, walking down the hall he was tormented by a group of boys his age, in a later memory, he realized the one who was hassling him, it was Hunter's father. 'Who wants to see Spark's pants fall down before his every eyes?' he announced to the group.

Hunter saw Shawn, and Nash cheer on his father as he disarmed Spark and levitated him into the air. But a woman stopped his father. 'Put him down Potter! Leave him alone' he knew her too… his mother.

Yet Spark wasn't going to allow her to help him 'Stay out of this Dirtblood!' the last thing he saw was the horrified look on his mother's face.

"ENOUGH!" Spark yelled aloud. Both broke from the spell. Hunter couldn't believe what he saw, and yet he wasn't shocked. "Enough… get the hell out of here!" Spark ordered.

Hunter left, yet not before he smirked to himself. "My dad was so cool"

As he went back to the common room, he heard someone crying. Edge and Christian were at the side of the crying person. He couldn't make out their face; a hood covered it. Mel was soon to join the scene; she asked the one sobbing to remove the hood. Slowly, the person did… what happened next horrified Hunter.

It was Lee. Her face was covered in bloody words… the same punishment he endured before, yet… the words were all over her body. He could make out what it was from, her own book. Professor Gracebridge had cursed her empty pages, whenever Lee wrote… her creations became etched on her skin. Mel was stunned as she rolled back the sleeve of the sweater. Finding the words on her right arm as well, yet not her left. She still wore the protective sleeve from earlier. Hunter was quick to join them, but before a anything could be uttered. Professor Gracebridge stood in the doorway, she cleared her voice so all would pay attention to her. "You see Mr. Potter… you can try and cheat your way out of punishment… but there is always one who takes the full force of it…" she walked away with that damn grin on her face.

Mel looked to Edge and Christian and whispered in their ears. She helped Lee to her feet and took her back to the common room. Edge turned to his brother. "You know, I have always felt this school couldn't handle us You with your charisma, and me… I'm just rated R material… I think we have promising careers outside of the walls…"

"Edge, I was thinking the exact same thing…" Christian said with a smirk. Hunter knew they had a plan… and it was about to be implemented…


	14. Chapter 14 Going out with a bang

Chapter 14- Going out with a bang.

The very next day, were the exams. Hunter had been dreading them as had Chris. He studied all night and it didn't help. Well… Fozzy shred half his notes. It seemed like hours, and the sight of Gracebridge staring at them all wasn't helping his concentration. Yet another sudden sound interfered with his focus. It came from outside of the door. Everyone turned to see what it was when Professor Gracebridge herself went out to inspect the racket. A smile drifted over Hunter's face the moment she opened the door… he knew what was coming next.

Professor Gracebridge stepped out into the hall, at first nothing happened until a golden spark began to dance before her very eyes, it zoomed past her and exploded into the main hall, setting off miniature fireworks. She assumed that was it until Edge and Christian came zooming in on broomsticks and tossing up more and more of the sparklers into the air. The exam papers went flying everywhere, the students all began to cheer as they continued to cause chaos for Professor Gracebridge. The sparklers seemed to have minds of their own as they attacked Rando, Batista and Ric. Hunter was treated to a miniature fire works display. However the greatest show came when Edge held a very strange looking firework in his hands.

"Compliments from the Big Red monster!" he yelled. As it was thrown into the air, a huge ass dragon formed from the sparkling fire and target Professor Gracebridge. She ran in utter horror of it, before it chomped down on her…

Hunter smirked as she stood in now smoldering rags. "Kane was right, she did go up like pink tissue paper" Hunter grinned as all the decrees she had nailed to the wall, came tumbling down around her. The twins flew out not before making one more quick firework display. A fiery R inside a star and a C inside it's own star glistened into the sky. However, Hunter felt light headed… something wasn't right…

He fell to the ground where he saw Vincemort tormenting Shawn; he kept seeing a strange ball in the vision and Shawn being tormented horribly. Hunter snapped out of it, yet he felt something grabbing onto his arm and dragging him away. When he regained himself, he saw Stephoine and Chris were the ones pulling him to his feet. "Shawn… Shawn's in trouble!" he said.

"Hunter…" Stephoine whispered.

"NO! He's in trouble! I saw it!" he snapped back.

Stephoine however wasn't going to keep quite about it. "Hunter, what if Vincemort sending you those thoughts? What if he wants you to see that and he's not there? It sounds like a trap to me…"

"I have to be sure… Shawn's the only family I have left" Hunter explained as they traveled up the stairs. "I got to get to the Corporation in the department of unknown…"

"They call it the Twilight zone" Chris chimed in.

Stephoine and Hunter stared at him oddly. "You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter yelled.

"No, I am quite serious, they were going to call it the department of Mysteries, but my dad said the name needed a little more kick to it. He heard of a Mugglejabronie show called the Twilight Zone so they stuck with it"

"Anyway" Stephoine said aloud. "If you think you have to get there… we can travel by Smackdown Powder… Gracebridge has it in her office"

"Let's go then!"

They ran up the stairs as they reached Gracebridge's office. Hunter was about to use the Smackdown powder when the door was busted into. A large group from Scaleyarse had come into the room and stopped them. Hunter was forced into a chair and tied to it! Gracebridge entered the room along with Rando who had Cena in his grasps, Batista who held onto Trish and Ric with Kelly Kelly.

Professor Gracebridge, who wore a new pink outfit stared Hunter in the eyes. "You were trying to get to Darcodorf, weren't you?" she asked.

Hunter didn't answer her, but Professor Gracebridge slapped the taste from his mouth. Hard. "You will answer me!" she snapped. "What were you going to tell him?"

Hunter still refused to answer; it was then Professor Spark came into the room. He noticed the gathering and knew instantly, nothing good was going to come of this. "Eric Spark, it's time. Truth serum please!" she said with her hand extended.

"Uh… about that… You used up the whole supply I had interrogating everyone. The last of it was used on Miss. Michelle"

A deep pit formed in everyone's stomach that took Hunter's class… Candice had no choice in telling Professor Gracebridge about the class. She was forced into it.

Eric Spark was about to leave until Hunter yelled out. "Pawstone is held in the place that it's hidden!"

Gracebridge knew instantly something was afoot. "What does he mean by that? What is he talking about?" she demanded.

Spark gave her a very unconcerned look. "Hell if I know" and walked out.

When the door closed behind him. Professor Gracebridge stared down at Hunter; she was going to get her answers. "Well, it you aren't going to co-operate with me. I will have to use more drastic action. A torture curse would loosen your tongue"

"It's illegal!" Stephoine yelled aloud. However she only smiled. "What O'Rilious doesn't know… won't hurt his reputation"

"Too late for that" Hunter uttered under his breath.

Gracebridge was about to cast the curse when Stephoine spoke out again. "HUNTER… if you won't tell her… I will," she said in a reluctant tone.

"Tell me what?" she asked Stephoine, the look in her eyes appeared as if she just got a juicy tip on a story. She stared between the two. "What are you hiding?" she demanded.

"Darcodorf's weapon… his secret weapon" Stephoine explained.

It was then Professor Gracebridge ordered the two to show her immediately where the weapon was. Stephoine agreed. Hunter knew to keep his mouth shut and let Stephoine spin her lie.

She lured Professor Gracebridge out into the forest along the way explaining why Darcodorf kept it out there in the first place. "He wanted to make sure students wouldn't find it, you know… it's a weapon" she explained.

Hunter then soon realized where Steph was going; she was leading Professor Gracebridge to Khali! However, the moment they arrived, the flaw in the plan soon revealed itself… Khali… was gone! "Aw hell" Hunter growled.

"This was a trick! You know… I really hate people like you. Flexing and bending the truth to your on whim…"

"Actually, you are describing yourself more than us" Hunter told her. "You jump to conclusions assuming you have all the facts when nothing has been proven or even confirmed for God sake! Get a damn life and move on to something more important than trying to guess your way through…"

"Oh shut the hell up already!" Gracebridge snapped back as she pulled out her wand. The moment was spoiled when the Centaurs began to gather and other random mythic creatures.

Stephoine took hold of Hunter's arm and pulled him away, she knew things were going to get ugly… it got worst the moment Professor Gracebridge pulled out her wand. Khali came from nowhere (which was quite a feat for the giant) and grabbed Gracebridge!

The other creatures followed before some began to claw at Khali to put her down. He did so reluctantly; she was dragged off kicking and screaming into the woods. "She wasn't a nice lady" Khali said aloud.

"Nope, but nice work!" Hunter grinned as he and Stephoine raced back to the school.

Kane, Mel, Cena, Trish, Chris and Kelly stopped them in the hallway. "How the hell did you escape?" Hunter demanded. Chris went into great detail as to how he came up with the most brilliant plan ever.

Yet his moment was ruined when Kane revealed. "His brothers stuff his pockets with the puking candy. He didn't know he had them so Rando and friends helped themselves and well… they are worshiping the closest toilet right now"

"But did you have to shatter all the cat plates Kane? You seemed really angry at them," Trish questioned.

"I don't have to have a reason for breaking cat plates that aren't mine and annoy the HELL out of me," he growled back.

"Come on, we're wasting time. We got to get to the Twilight Zone and save Shawn!" Hunter called aloud. Everyone but Kane and Mel went with him, despite Hunter's refusal for their help at first. But accepted when Cena told him that the COTN stick together.

As they left Kane stared at Mel. "What the hell is a twilight zone?"

"Some sorcerer thing, but I think we should alert the others. I smell a trap," she said.

"Why not tell them?" Kane questioned.

She only smiled. "Sometimes, they need to learn to look before one leaps"

He shared her grin, yet couldn't help but feel something horrible was going to go down… and he wasn't going be any part of it!


	15. Chapter 15 Visions and reality

Chapter 15- Visions and reality

Traveling by using the Smackdown powder. Hunter and his friends found themselves in the Twilight zone, surrounded by countless orbs and other strange objects. However it was the same place he constantly had dreams about, the visions that haunted his mind were now before him. Their wands lit to give off light to see. Hunter looked about and saw numbers on the shelves. He recalled the last vision of Shawn… which means he shouldn't be too far! Hunter began to walk ahead and keeping track of the numbers. He stopped at the last one that the vision revealed. However… Shawn wasn't there. "He should be here, damn it! Where the hell is Shawn!" Hunter demanded.

"Hey… Hunter… check it" Cena called as he pointed to an orb. "It has your name man"

Approaching the orb Cena pointed out. Hunter reached up and held it in his hand, it began to glow and then speak of a prophecy. Most of it had already occurred, yet the final part of it freaked the hell out of him. "Neither one can live as the other survives" The harsh voice told him.

The moment was interrupted. "Hunter… we're not alone!" Trish called out. Walking down the hall, wearing a strange mask… however the cowboy hat gave way the identity. "The thought never occurred to you to remove the damn hat huh John Bradshaw Malcoy?"

"And I thought you would be able to tell from an illusion and reality" JBM shot back as he removed his mask. It wasn't long when the gang realized they were being surrounded by Dead Eaters, one cackled aloud. John Cena's face became bitter towards the one who laughed loudly, he knew her. "Now then, give me the orb"

"You take a step and I'll break the damn thing!" Hunter snapped back.

"Oooo, he knows how to play… and look, if it isn't the itty, bitty baby boy. Johna Cennon" cackled the witch.

"Bella LaWeird…" John hissed. "The name is John Cena now!"

"And how are your parents?" she asked.

"Just peachy… they're about to be avenged!" John pulled his wand and was about to do an attack, until Hunter stopped him.

"Not now man, you will get your shot," he whispered.

"Ok, why don't we all calm down and grab some cold ones, I'm sure we can talk this through. Were all adults here," JBM said aloud. "After all Hunter, don't you wonder why the Higher power couldn't kill you?"

"Vincemort is a damn murdering son of a bitch!" Hunter shot back.

"You dare speak his name! YOU BASTARD HALF BLOOD!" LaWeird yelled out.

"Calm yourself Bella… Hunter… listen to reason. I can show you everything man, the scar, why you were spared, all the questions you've been asking yourself… it's in your hand, just pass it here…" JBL spoke in a calm tone.

However Hunter saw the Dead eaters inch closer and closer to him and his friends. "I've waited a hell of a long time…." he whispered.

"Oh I know you have" Mr. Malcoy said in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm a patient man, I can wait longer… NOW" Hunter called.

At the same time he and his friends shouted aloud 'Numbify' and set the dead eaters off balance. They began to run, yet couldn't get very far, they were all around them and soon Hunter and his friends were separated in the vast alley

Kelly was stuck down; a Dead eater appeared from a mist and hit her in the mouth. She quickly recovered before unleashing a powerful blast from her wand, sending the Dead Eater flying through the air. Hunter managed to blast away quite a few Dead Eaters as well not to mention try a new curse at them. He yelled aloud "Suck it!" the spell forced the one stuck by it to stick their wand into their mouth… they couldn't pull it out!

John froze one solid saving Kelly from him. Stephoine and Chris were trying to lose one that was fast approaching, their attack bounded off his wand as he blocked all attempts. Stephoine however gained an idea and sent the glass orbs crashing against his head, greatly distracting him.

The all nearly collided in the middle of an aisle. They were getting surrounded, one dead eater attempted to attack from the air when Trish pulled out her wand. A powerful blast left it sending the Dead Eater into the assortments of orbs. "Aw hell" Hunter uttered as he saw the shelves collapsing in on themselves; every glass object was falling… and heading for them! "CHEESE IT!" he ordered. John grabbed Kelly for the falling glass entranced her. They ran like hell for the door to only just make it there in time. The free fell from it to an unknown room. All froze before hitting the ground before whatever caught them let them go.

"Twilight zone… got to love it…" Chris muttered.

Hunter's eye soon stared at a bizarre looking archway, covered by black curtains and the structure was made of steel. Almost like an entrance. However he heard voices. "Can you tell what the hell it's saying? The voices?" he asked.

Stephoine looked confused. "Hunter, there aren't any voices" she said.

"I hear them too… very strange" uttered Kelly.

Another sound soon flooded Hunter's ears, he gripped tightly onto the orb, when he turned sharply. "GET BEHIND ME" He ordered.

His friends gathered behind him, yet all were engulfed by black mist. Hunter fell to the ground clenching tightly onto the orb. When the mist cleared, he stood alone… his friends were all held by Dead eaters out of his reach. "Son of a bitch" he growled as JBM laughed aloud.

"Did you actually think you stood a chance against us? For God sake your still in school!" JBM laughed aloud. Hunter didn't care about that, he was more concerned for this friends. All of them had a wand to their heads; any sudden movement and they could all parish before him. "Now, let's make this a clear-cut deal, give me the damn orb, or watch them go bye bye" JBM ordered.

Hunter looked to his friends once more. "Don't do it man!" Cena yelled, but Bella LaWeird tapped his neck with her wand ordering him to shut up. With great reluctance, Hunter gave him the orb.

Satisfied with the idea it was in his hand. JBM was about to celebrate until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Get the hell away from my bud" Before anyone could blink, Shawn Michaels kicked JBM in the jaw! "Sweet chin music" he grinned to Hunter, the room soon flooded with light as Lazy eye, Stacy, Nash, Ron Simmons, Kane and Mel emerged from it, ready to battle. Stacy got all the others to safety as the order of the Ministry battled on.

"Listen to me little man, I want you to get the others and get the hell out!" Shawn ordered.

"What?! NO! I am staying with you to help!" Hunter snapped back.

"You've done a kick ass job junior. But let me take it from here" Before Shawn could continue the argument any farther. JBM and another Dead Eater rose to duel them both. Hunter smirked to see the shattered remains of the orb on the ground. Something Vincemort will never get again.

Battles ensued all around. Kane and Mel took out a great deal of the dead eaters for none knew what they really were or understood why their attacks failed to stun or even harm them. Lay Eye took two on at once; Nash took on one alone as Ron Simmons took out two himself.

Hunter and Shawn battled JBM and the Dead Eater, when Hunter used his new curse on one of them. "SUCK IT!" the Dead eater's wand went into his mouth and he was unable to take it out!

"You little bastard!" JBM cursed.

"Nice one!" Shawn laughed as he disarmed JBM and sent him flying to the ground. Hunter blasted the other one to the ground, the duel was won, but neither saw Bella LaWeird behind them.

"Terminaxa!" she yelled. Hunter knew what that was. He turned to see Shawn, hit with the Termination curse… there was a smile on HBK's face… until the black vial took him in, and he vanished before Hunter's eyes.

"SHAWN! SHAWN!" He screamed. Nash had to hold Hunter back. Grief consumed him as he saw Bella LaWeird with little remorse on her face. Instead, she laughed aloud before running down a hall. Hunter broke free from Nash.

"HUNTER! DON'T!" Nash screamed.

"Screw you! I'm going after the black bitch!" Hunter yelled back as he gave chase…


	16. Chapter 16 The following contest

Chapter 16- The following contests is scheduled for….

Hunter rushed down the halls, as Bella's voice echoed back cheerfully. "I Kill Shawn Michaels! What? Are you coming to get me?" she laughed. When she was in sight Hunter knocked her down with a spell, he stood over her as the look of fear came across her face. It was this time when the voice… the familiar voice echoed into his head. "You know the words Potter, after what she did… say them!" it teased.

The curse rolled about in his mouth, trying to break free, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do… the thought solidified when he saw the grin on LaWeird's face, something was breathing down Hunter's neck.

He fought off the voice and turned to face Vincemort face to face! Before a spell could be cast, his wand was knocked out of his hands. "Pathetic… the great Hunter Potter huh? I beg to differ!" Vincemort drew his out, until he became distracted to something behind Hunter. Hunter turned and saw Darcodorf come from nowhere!

"It's a big mistake for you to be here Questionable" Darcodorf spoke aloud. "Soon everyone will know the truth of you!"

"Truth? And who is going to believe you and this… boy" Vincemort sneered to Hunter.

"Hell I don't need anyone to believe me, they are going to see it with their own eyes!"

"Not likely, by the time they arrive, I will be gone, and you will be dead" Hunter backed away instantly upon hearing that; he watched Darcodorf's eyes turned the eerie white.

"You ain't the first to say that to my face. Back up your words big man!" Without a moment's notice, they ensured in a duel! Hunter couldn't believe the power that came out of Darcodorf's right hand alone! He carried no wand to summon his power, and yet he stood toe to toe with Vincemort. Bella LaWeird left using the Smackdown powder to avoid farther harm to herself. Hunter found himself against the wall, and Vincemort tried to target him. He sent surges of power beyond Darcodorf to distract him. However the plan was thwarted when Darcodorf's dragon wings blocked the surges.

This forced Vincemort into a new form of attack. He kept up with the duel until he pulled away from the surging powers. Summoning a ball of fire into his hand, he breathed into it, a large fire snake came emurged and it set its sights on Darcodorf.

Hunter wanted to yell at Darcodorf to move out of the way, but it was too late when the snake appeared to have swallowed him whole! Vincemort laughed aloud with great victory and content to his attack, he failed to see the snake shift and transformed. When he finally took notice, the snake turned into a firedrake. Darcodorf stood before it with a small grin on his face. "Fire? You honestly think fire would work!?" he demanded of Vincemort before sending the fire drake after him. However the dark lord was quick to disperse the flame. In that moment of distraction, Darcodorf's attention turned to the fountain in the lobby of the Corporation. He summoned the water to form a barrier around Vincemort. Hunter rose up and stood next to Darcodorf, just to watch the dark lord suffer. Yet Darcodorf had none of it. He summoned his dragon tail and pushed Hunter back with authority. "What the fk do you think you're doing!" he cursed at Hunter

Vincemort broke free from the water prison; he began to summon dark energy only to unleash it. Every glass object in the facility was shattered, the jagged shards rose up at his command. "Aw hell" uttered Darcodorf when he realized the glass was aimed at him and Potter. He breathed out purple fire and engulfed him and Hunter into it. The glass turned to harmless sand the moment it touched the flame. When the smoke cleared. Darcodorf remained standing, much to the dismay of Vincemort who vanished before his eyes.

Hunter just pulled himself off the ground when he felt his mind ache. It pounded with great vengeance. Forcing him once more to the ground, on his knees, Hunter shook his head back and forth, screaming and shouting "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"So weak, so vulnerable." Vincemort hiss in his mind.

"Fight him off Potter! Fight him!" Darcodorf yelled aloud.

Flashes of memories flooded Hunter's mind, all the pain and suffering he endured, he relieved once more. Lashley, his parents, Shawn, it all came back to him. "FIGHT POTTER!" Darcodorf yelled louder.

The flashes of memories and the images Vincemort forced into his mind. One was Vincemort's face on Hunter's body, showing they were the same. They were alike. Hunter managed to gain control just long enough for his friends to come into the shattered remains of the lobby; he saw their concerned faces and knew he had to keep fighting. "Potter, remember it ain't how you are the same, it's how you're different. And damn it you better be listening to me on this!" Darcodorf ordered.

Hunter began to envision his friends, and how they were always there for him. "You're the weak one asshole. I got friends and you don't, not to mention with… with an attitude like yours. You ain't never getting laid… and I don't feel sorry for you!" Hunter made one final battle with Vincemort when he was finally able to force him from his mind. The dark lord reappeared before him, standing over Hunter's body.

"You're a bastard and a fool Hunter Potter. In the end, you will lose… everything… GODDAMN IT!" Vincemort cursed. Hunter's dragon Helmsley came from one of the halls and bit Vincemort on the ankle. As he tried to get the dragon off, did the Corporation appear from the Smackdown channels. Bill O'Rilious was the first to see Vincemort himself. The moment Helmsley released his grasp, did the dark lord vanish.

Darcodorf turned and saw everyone's scared and petrified faces. "Somehow, I doubt I told you so would do justice for me" he announced to them.


	17. Chapter 17 END

Chapter 17- Coming to an end.

The papers flooded with news of Vincemort's utter return, yet Bill O'Rilious fails to comment on the situation and not concede to anything. It was bitter sweet for Hunter Potter as he returned to Ringwarts to pack up. The thought of Shawn gone to him now still haunted his mind, however he knew there was someone he could talk to about it. Darcodorf's office was open to him; Hunter walked in and saw the Headmaster sitting silently at his desk. "I was wondering when you were going to get your ass up here" Darcodorf said.

Hunter sat across from him; there was an awkward silence between the two of them until Hunter finally said. "It all my fault, the whole damn thing! I should have listened to Stephoine, she warned me it could be a trap, and it was!"

Darcodorf's head only nodded. "Women have a keen sense on these sort of things, never take her advice for granted for it could be the one that saves your ass. But that's beside the point, it wasn't your fault it was mine"

"Yours?"

"Yeah, I thought if I kept away from you, Vincemort would be less tempted to establish a connection between you two, I thought I would save us both a head ache. But look what it did, gave us a bigger one to deal with an a pain in the ass with the media."

Hunter only nodded. "I saw the prophesy about us. Neither one can live while the other survives. So we are going to have to duel it out in the end aren't we?" he asked.

Darcodorf's head nodded yes. "Yeah, I should have told you. But I didn't want you to worry about that on top of everything else. The last thing I need is you going mad on me"

Hunter only nodded as he left Darcodorf's office. "Potter, one more thing. Next time, in a duel don't you dare stick your ass in where it doesn't belong or next time I ain't going to be there to push you out of harms way! Got it!" he warned.

Hunter nodded, as he left he uttered. "So much for a touching moment between teacher and student"

Helmsley, who was anxious to go to the feast, greeted him down at the end of the stairs. Hunter smiled as he patted the top of his dragon's head, but before they got to the main hall Hunter spotted Kelly. She was posting up notes on the pillars. "Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked of her.

She pointed to the note. "Lost all my possessions. Apparently some of the guys have been hiding them. Mainly my underwear though"

"Ah… want any help looking?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head no. "I'm sorry about your godfather Hunter" she said as she took hold of his hand. She released it moments after.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" he asked.

"It's ok, my mom always said things have a way of coming back to us…" her eyes slowly wondered up, hanging over the doorway was one of her bras. "Just not in the way we expect… I think I'll go have some jello" she skipped merrily down the hall, making every guy pause and stare at her as she did. Hunter stared down at his dragon. "Something tells me there's going to be a Nargal out break next year when it comes to Kelly's underwear"

His dragon gave a low growl in agreement.

By the next day, Hunter, Stephoine and Chris were making their way to the train. They saw Lee walking ahead of them; her scars have almost healed however she was made a target by Batista and Ric of Scaleyarse. Hunter was about to interfere when Kane held him back. "She can handle herself, watch" he said with great excitement. Batista attempted to take her book from her. Yet a large man with long, straight brown hair came from nowhere behind him. He dressed darker than any other person Hunter had seen, what happened next scared the crap out of him! The strange man took hold of Batista's arm and threw him off to the side effortlessly; another came from thin air and glared down at Ric. Ric was more than willing to back off as Lee walked more confidently now to the train station.

"What the hell was that?" Chris demanded.

"A gift from my lady to her. Whatever she writes comes to life! But for a short time, unless…" Kane paused for a moment with a vicious grin on his face once more. "Well, let's just say we will have to wait and see!" Kane laughed aloud as he caught up to Mel.

Hunter turned to the others. "Something tells me we don't mess with the strange chick"

"Yeah or else she'll write you in something so twisted it's funny!" Chris laughed aloud.

"So, are you ready?" he asked his friends. They knew what he meant; all nodded their heads and smiled to him.

"We're with you Hunter, all the way!" Stephoine smiled.

"Yeah, chain gang style!" said John Cena.

"What the hell is a chain gang?" asked Trish.

"We'll talk on the train" John grinned. "Oh that reminds me Hunter, what the hell did you make that suck it curse in reference to?"

Hunter smiled. "If you have to ask, you don't want to know!"

THE END


End file.
